Petram
please do not steal, take, or tamper with any of this code p e t r a m ♂ - servant - pixel :Petram, one of Her Majesty’s servants. Unlike the thewless creatures that are a poor excuse for a servant, he is a charming, witty fellow who entertains as much as he serves. Little does royalty know, he is out to destroy and dethrone them; make them feel the injustice he has endured over the years. When unfortune strikes the palace, only one saying will ring true... the butler did it. i. He scowled at the queen behind her back, revealing the hatred and anguish he felt towards her and all of such status; the privileged and the worshipped, the ones who dined on meals and praise that only fattened up their esteem. It lasted but a moment, the blink of animosity that could tear stars from the sky, and back was the servant to his normal expression; a pleasant smile and impassive eyes. :text *dark blue gray scales *some purple/maybe green tints?? would that be alright? *darker horns+claws *lighter lavender-blue crest(+underside of wings) *lighter underbelly *overside of wings is the same color as body *maybe some speckles.. *tail gradient(gets darker) ii. Two-faced he is, the devil on lithe feet; a charming fellow who could rip worlds apart with the speak of a word. He was a viper, machiavellian with his actions yet so winsome and endearing that everyone loved him, and could not help but love him; for despite his flaws he seemed perfect, a being carved from the heavens. In reality he was not; behind his alluring features there was nothing but wrath pulled from what only could be the depths of Hell. :What a witty fellow, a master-minded fool! He dances with his words as he would at a ball: carefully, methodically, for he knows one slip in a sentence can knock down the whole scheme. But the royals, the nobles, they love this dance; they sway to the beat and become so utterly entranced he is able to weave lies into their brains. Still they clap, still they listen, for such an eloquent speech cannot be ignored! *very angry inside(some cause for this in history, probably with family...) **loathes almost everyone **hates a lot of things **unstable?? **wishes to kill many, but fear keeps him back *fear honestly governs him *paranoid too *puts on an actually quite pleasant attitude when serving *known for his calmness/charm, since no one sees his bad side *candles are pretty cool *literally the perfect butler/servant, couldn’t ask for better *except oops he does want to kill a lot of dragons that’s not gonna look good *hides things(personality-wise) extremely well(thanks to: fear) *kinda like Snowflake in Arctic/Foeslayers winglet with repressed fury?? **like wow man you need to chill... *tries to find stuff to calm him, but eh hasn’t been working well iii. He was born into a land filled with fountains of silver and statues of gold; a utopia where the upper-class men strutted around, flaunting their wealth and treasure they held in their talons. He was one of the lower class, the pot-scrubbers and the maids, bound to be a servant of all those above him all his life; bound to witness fortunes he could never have. Anger, righteous anger, swirled inside him, encapsulated him; and he made it a vow to dethrone all those with power in their talons. :text *hatched to servant parents who wanted him to be perfect *trained him to repress all negative feelings at a young age *left him feeling frustrated yet paranoid he’d slip up *pretty much destined to be a servant, because of parents/personality(repressed/calm side, that is) *once old enough to serve did so *worked some of the “lower” jobs at first, but was promoted *took a quick training class(?) on those disc weapons *practiced balancing/carrying a lot of stuff so here wouldn’t mess up *mad at his poor treatment, so wanted to become a personal servant **like really mad **this is also why he became so angry, in addition to parents unfeeling/uncaring-nature *worked a lot of different serving jobs because of how understaffed it was *became a personal servant/closer with royalty *was treated better but still dislikes royalty **honestly only in it for the money iv. He left storms brewing in his wake, walking away on calm talons while a tempest roared behind him. With a tongue crafted from silver and a mind of sharpened wit, he could weave into your brain with ease and taint your morals; taint them to get you to unconciously bend to his will. And try as they might, none could stop him; the only escape was to not listen, but still the words crept into their ears. :text *good at balancing/carrying things *light on his feet *scholarly smart for a servant, but not as much as royalty *can fight pretty dang well with those disc things(I forget what they’re called heck) v. They all had their weaknesses, their faults and flaws; but even the most flawless were created of faults. They tried to hide them, pretend they were void and nonexistent, and so did they brainwash all those around them into taking their side. Only those who stuffed cotton in their ears and resisted the noise saw those beings for who they really were: insignificant and unstable idiots who believed they were better than those around them. He was no different. :text *not very strong *unstable *not very fast when it comes to flying *asthma perhaps?? vi. quote :Character: text vii. quote :*“Petram” translates to rock in Latin :*His theme song is “October” by Broken Bells viii. quote Male in the mist .png|by Pearl!!! thank you! The 39th Prince of Unimportance.png|by Sora!! thank you!! how do you like the coding? great; I love it! it's pretty cool, but perhaps a different color scheme? meh, im not a big fan of it but it looks alright ehhhhhhh i dont like it gross no Category:MistWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Infinity-Da-Dragon) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+